Pheonix Malfoy: Draco's Downfall
by Miho-Chan
Summary: When Draco discovers he has a sister who will be attending Hogwarts in the year above him, he tries everything to ruin it.


I always knew it. It could never be that good. But after I came home from school that summer and mother made her announcement, well, I was shocked to say the least. To think that I, Draco Malfoy, one of the most revered wizards at Hogwarts was not an only child. I'd always used that to my advantage over those blasted Weasleys. Well, at least its only a sister. Not even a younger sister. She is a year older than me. How could they hide this from me? They knew I would grow jealous so that's probably why. But I never imagined that what was about to happen.would ever happen.  
  
I had just got home from Hogwarts, on the summer vacation. I was ready for my usual summer filled with Quidditch and everything else I found ordinary. But as soon as I got home, I was literally dragged into the library by my mother. My father was there, of course, in his usual stance, eyes the colour of cold dungeon stone and a stare to match it. He had a slight smirk as I walked in though, I couldn't understand why. My mother sat me down in one of the chairs and looked at me, as if I was six again. "Now Draco," she said in a voice, sugar coated. I knew something was wrong from that moment. "We have someone to show you, who I think you should meet." The blood froze in my veins. Thousands of possibilities flew through my mind. A tutor? I knew my marks weren't up to scratch and I had my OWL's coming up in a few Septembers.but a tutor? My father must have seen my already pale face, drain of whatever colour it had left and walked over to me. "Now Draco.." It was exactly the same as what my mother had said, except his voice was slicker, harsher. He placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. "It isnt as bad as you think. We haven't got you a tutor despite your drop in marks this year" His hand got noticeably tighter on my shoulder as he said this. "But we trust the marks will improve by your OWL's. Now, we decided to.." He began to speak again, the pressure being let up from my shoulder. His sentence was cut short, by a sharp rap at the library door. My father looked up, slightly irritated as he snapped "Come in!" to the person on the other side. I expected a messenger or a servant to walk in, but I was sadly mistaken. The person that walked in was a girl, just a little taller than my mother, the same slender build as her as well. Her hair was long, just past shoulder length. It was the same striking white blonde as mine. Her eyes matched mine and my fathers, cold, stone grey, but these had a stronger hint of blue inside, defining her face more. She was dressed in a long black robe, with a green hem, not unusual for our house. I looked up and down her, at least twice before turning to my mother, who for some reason was beaming in a great smile. I had to move back quickly as my mother dashed across the hall to her. "Phoenix, so lovely to see you again" she smiled at the girl, who simply smiled and nodded in agreement. I was lost, confused and dare I say it, slightly scared by this. My father strode across the library, stopping by the girl. He greeted her the same way my mother did, which in itself scared me even more. Then, my mother turned to me and beckoned me over. Slowly, I pushed myself out of my chair and walked over to them cautiously. My father placed a heavy hand on my shoulder again as I stood in front of all three of them. Three years ago and I would have been overshadowed by them, now I stood, almost under a head shorter than my father. My mother smiled to me then the girl. I will never forget this moment for as long as I live. She took a step back from the girl and announced. "Draco, this is your elder sister, Phoenix Malfoy" My pupils must have shrunk to the size of atoms as she said that. A sister?? How had I never seen her before, never heard her mentioned before? As my mother explained, it all simply washed over me. I picked up slight bits of the conversation. Phoenix had attended an overseas wizarding school, somewhere in Italy or something like that. She'd come back home as the school had been closed down by the Ministry of Magic, for a reason I didn't pick up. The sentence that made me snap back to reality and take in things again was that she was to attend Hogwarts that year. I blinked in disbelief. Another Malfoy at Hogwarts, such a thing had never happened. It appeared that mother had already contacted Dumbledore by owl before term ended. Phoenix had visited Hogwarts during the year in amongst all the confusion of exams. She had been sorted separately as to save confusion next year. She, like me, was to be in Slytherin. Not that different from the normal family then. I closed my eyes tightly as their talking faded into the background. This was going to be a very long summer. 


End file.
